Forbidden, Ya See!
by Wgreen
Summary: It's a new semester at Isono Junior High School. San and Nagasumi are now openly dating. Mawari however feels indifferent about the relationship. Turning to Mr. Fujishiro leads to something that will forever change her.
1. It's a New Semester, Ya See!

Forbidden, Ya See!

(I Do Not Own My Bride is a Mermaid)

Chapter one: It's a new semester, Ya see!

Isono eighth junior high school was the most boring outfit ever thought imaginable. Shark Fujishiro really disliked it here…correction he loathed this human school. In the Seto inland Sea he didn't have to babysit thousands of snot nosed punks that admittedly would probably be appetizing. Just the thought of food kicked at Shark's stomach. He was hungry again. That was the problem being from a clan of sharks, hunger was a constant issue.

Now it was third period, gym class. Fujishiro stood near the track with glazed over eyes, his hunger peeking. It shouldn't be like this…he had just got done eating lunch and watching all the meat sacks running around was only making his teeth itch. Ruffling his silk blonde hair, Fujishiro let out an agitated puff and ordered everyone to keep running as he excused himself. Fujishiro needed water. Walking off into the distance he found some peace of mind away from all of the little punks. Leaning over the fountain Fujishiro took a generous sip, the cool water soothing his parched throat. Maybe it was just the spring weather but lately Fujishiro had been finding himself more exhausted than usual and thirstier. He wrote it off as nothing, he'd just make sure to have water on hand and to take additional naps during the day.

Clearing his throat and wiping the excess water from his chin Fujishiro eyed a nice shaded place for a nap under one of the sakura trees. Once he was settled against the cool bark Fujishiro retrieved his IPod from his track suit pocket. Clicking on some chill-step he stretched out and began closing his eyes. Just before he could get comfortable he heard someone call for him…it was one of the students, Mawari Zenigata. The expression on her face was clear, she was upset. Standing next to him she scolded the teacher on blatantly disregarding the rules of society and as a teacher he should be setting an example, not being one.

"I'm sorry…I guess?" Fujishiro remarked with a yawn. This seemed to calm her a little, Fujishiro was never good at gauging emotions. He stood with a second yawn and audibly cracked his back. With the pleasant dream of taking a nap escaping him he looked to Mawari again. Recently it seemed that she had been seeking him out on a more regular basis. He didn't mind, out of all the punks at this school she was the most bearable, sometimes he even enjoyed her company…ironic given her family's background and that curious personality she had. Fujishiro couldn't count on all of his digits how many times she had nearly discovered San's merfolk heritage, let alone how many times she had pestered him with useless questions. As the two walked under the warm sun Fujishiro couldn't help but notice how fidgety Mawari was today until finally she stopped and asked in a light voice.

"Mr. Fujishiro, could you possibly help me with a problem, after school today?" Shark felt a small twinge in his brow, helping wasn't really his strong suit…unless it involved eating someone…Regardless he agreed and they continued on with their walk. Midway back Fujishiro realized Mawari had usually solved problems on her own, whatever was bothering her must have been serious.

"What's up Zenigata?" Fujishiro asked as he looked downward to the petite brunette. A light hue of red seemed to line Mawari's cheeks for the briefest second, her body growing tense, an unfamiliar scent emanating from her. Irritated Shark let out a low growl and spat.

"Spit it out." This only seemed to make her even more fidgety. Before she could answer however a sharp smell tickled at Fujishiro's nose, an aggravating one. Out of his peripheral vision he noticed Nagasumi, the reason why he and most of the outfit had to leave the Seto inland Sea. A low growl formed at Fujishiro's throat, his eyes slowly dilating. Then he remembered his place, Zenigata and most of the Isono junior high would see if he tried anything. So, he flashed the fappy bastard a toothy grin, a long hard toothy, grin. The look on his face was more than priceless. Regardless, this didn't stop him from approaching…he'd been getting tougher to scare. Fujishiro respected that…it gave him a challenge. Nagasumi greeted Fujishiro with a defiant look in his eye before moving over next to Mawari. The two spoke so openly it surprised Shark. He knew they were close but seeing them now he could see their bond. It was a fleeting moment that passed, as he continued to watch Fujishiro noticed that red hue in Mawari's face again, that unknown scent more powerful than before. It was easy to tell how embarrassed she was getting but Fujishiro didn't know why.

As they neared the track field Mawari started fumbling her words a bit. She was trying to ask Nagasumi if he was free to see a movie later tonight, but it came out as a babble of contorted words and mumbles. In the end Mawari hastily changed the subject and acted as if she never tried. That was unlike her…and frankly it irritated Shark. Seeing a strong willed person such as her lose her cool, something was up. Shark remained silent as the three made their way back to the track field. Something was changing in the spring air. Shark could feel it… this school semester would be different.

* * *

It was final period when Mawari excused herself from the class room. Lately it had been harder to focus on her studies. Everything changed after Nagasumi started dating San, it wasn't right. At least to her it wasn't, often times Mawari wondered if she was jealous of San… Mawari slumped over the girls room sink thinking over all of this and was getting frustrated. Letting out a low groan Mawari splashed some cold water onto her face. She had been having trouble sleeping ever since the semester started. A new neighbor had moved in across the street and continually blared music throughout the night. Between her sleep deprivation and whatever was going on with her emotionally, Mawari was fed up. Letting out a low groan she looked to her watch, final period was over. It was time to meet with Mr. Fujishiro.

As Mawari sped through the halls to the teacher's lounge she continually grumbled. She couldn't even ask Nagasumi to go the movies anymore! Normally it was no big deal, but now it seemed like she was betraying San whenever she was alone with him! With a long breath she calmed down and came to an abrupt stop, she had nearly passed the teacher's lounge. With a light knock she stepped inside. Some of the teacher's looked up from their coffee while others simply continued on with their conversations. Only one teacher stood out from the rest, Mr. Fujishiro. Unlike the others who were formally dressed he was in his track suit as usual with a pop at his side and headphones donned on his ears. He didn't speak much to his coworkers, preferring keep to himself. That was why so many of the girls in Mawari's class had a crush on him. He was the cool mysterious teacher…or something like that and he was pretty handsome to boot. With his fine blonde hair and silvery blue eyes Mr. Fujishiro was easily one of the most handsome men within the teaching staff. There was actually a betting pool going, wagering if he was single or not, one Mawari admittly had placed a low bet in…

"Mawari, come on in." Fujishiro called as he removed his headphones.

"Actually, can we talk outside?" Fujishiro's brow rose a little at this but agreed none the less. The walk out was short, taking them toward the main gate of the school. This time, Mawari wouldn't mince words.

"Mr. Fujishiro, the thing is…my friend, I like him you know…a lot." Mawari paused to gather her thoughts.

"But he's going out with someone else…and well I've liked him for a long time now…" Mr. Fujishiro seemed to look over Mawari. She couldn't tell what he was thinking then again she really never could. After a couple seconds Fujishiro cleared his throat and mumbled.

"And how can I help with…this?" A genuine look of confusion was written over his face. Mawari felt a bead of sweat gather at her brow…did he really not understand? Shaking her head Mawari continued.

"Well, don't you have any advice you could give, some tips?" Again there was that blank look, followed by a light cough.

"Mawari…I think Mr. Masa would be a better choice. He knows this kind of stuff." Fujishiro offered in a low mumble with a face of iron and cold before trying to walk away. Mawari grabbed ahold of the cuff of his track suit. She must have looked more desperate than she intended, Fujishiro's expression softened ever so lightly.

"If you really care for this guy…I can eat the competition..." Mawari felt her face fault a little, her shock was quickly filled with a slight pinch of anger.

"Don't be sarcastic at a time like this! I really need your help! My heart hurts every time I see him, I can't even talk to him anymore!" Fujishiro paused as if her words stung.

"Let it be? Listen, Kid…I'm not good with these types of things, alright. That's the best I got. Maybe the guy's just not meant for you." Again Fujishiro began to walk away, but Mawari didn't stop him. She was frozen, as if in a trance. It wasn't until Mr. Fujishiro was nearly inside when Mawari found her voice.

"What if I can't accept that?" Fujishrio turned sharply on his heel, a glazed over look in his eye.

"Then learn to live with it." That was all that was said as Mr. Fujishiro disappeared back into the school. A swell of pain gathered at Mawari's breast. Unconsciously she began walking toward her locker. She gathered her things and made for home. On her way toward the gate Mawari spotted San and Nagasumi. Both were hand in hand as usual…this was too much. After her conversation with Mr. Fujishiro combined with how she was feeling, it was overwhelming. They called out to her but she didn't respond, not right away. When she did Mawari's voice was weak, not her own. San asked if she wanted to walk home together, but Mawari declined. Everything was numb. She wanted to lie down and forget today. Maybe Mr. Fujishiro was right, she would just have to live with the truth, even if it was a cold one.

* * *

Fujishiro leaned back in his chair and placed his headphones on. Human pheromones had a gritty smell that he detested. Still, seeing Mawari like that was unsettling but Shark didn't know why. With a light sigh Shark popped open a fresh pop and closed his eyes. Today was stressful, he couldn't wait to get home and take a nice relaxing bath. His gills were itching something fierce. On top all that he was hungry…_again_. Just as he was about to pass out in his chair someone gave him a light nudge on the shoulder, it was Masa.

"Fujishiro, that was cold." He said in a low voice. Stretching his arms, Fujishiro blinked and replied.

"You watched all that?" Masa gave a light nod and said scornfully.

"Like it or not, she looks up to you, Fujishiro." Shark bit his lip and kicked up his feet onto his desk. He knew that but Mawari needed to solve problems for herself. It was a part of growing up. Looking to Masa with one eye open Fujishiro stated.

"Listen, it's not my business to get involved in some teenager's love drama." Masa nodded his head slowly as he took a seat across from his longtime friend, while stealing a quick sip from his pop. Fujishiro grunted out of disapproval but didn't say anything and instead snatched the can from Masa. After taking a generous gulp he asked.

"How much you see?"

"All of it." Masa replied nonchalantly. Fujishiro grimaced a bit. He knew he wasn't the best when it came to advice, Masa knew it too, and that was why he had to be so blunt.

"I'm just saying, Shark, be a little more tactful with Mawari. It might not seem like it but she idolizes you. Talk to her tomorrow, smooth things out if you can." This came as a genuine shock to Fujishiro. Before he could say anything Masa was off. As he left Masa turned on his heel and asked cheerfully.

"Are you still interested on going out on the lake this Saturday?" Fujishiro flashed Masa a wide grin and gave a generous nod. Shark had purchased a month's worth of bait and tackle in anticipation for this fishing trip. Catch and release was the house rule of course, it was more a test of will than anything…well unless Shark's hunger kicked in…than it might end in a cook out…but that was a very strong might. With his signature toothy grin lining his jaw Shark replied gleefully.

"I'll pack the beer." Masa laughed and was off. Fujishiro sat for a couple more minutes, he liked to leave once the rest of the teacher's had gone home. It was more peaceful that way on his commute. Shark was a loner by heart. Only once the sun had crested behind the mountainside did Shark begin to ready himself to go back to his little apartment.

The walk home was quiet. Normally Fujishiro was accompanied by Masa, but not today…he didn't want to risk another lecture. Regardless, he hated the quiet. It reminded him to much of his childhood. Back when everything was silent and there was no music. Thankfully he had his IPod Shark swore it was one of the only things that had kept him sane all his adult life.

Looking to the skies, Shark let out a low growl. This spring weather was as temperamental as a five year old. Dark blots of clouds began lining the evening sky. It was going to rain…and Shark without his umbrella. He could already hear everyone mocking him for still not being able to control his mermaid half from water exposure. Now in a half sprint Fujishiro's main focus now was to beat the rain…just another challenge Shark would conquer.

* * *

Mawari was halfway home when the rain started to fiercely pound at her school uniform. It was as if the whole world was against her today…Cursing rapidly under her breath Mawari rushed across the Kaede Bridge. Power walking with her head bent low, Mawari held back the sting in her chest. It was only getting worse as she continued on. As Mawari marched down the sidewalk, she heard a commotion in the distance. It was the thugs from the day she had first met San. Like before they were harassing a defenseless girl. Anger slowly replaced her meager feelings of self-doubt and pity. The law wasn't being upheld! As the daughter of the Super Intendant of the Metropolitan Police, she couldn't allow this! Retrieving one of her many trusty pairs of handcuffs from her pocket Mawari called out in a low voice.

"Hey! You two! Didn't I warn you not to harass young women?" The two thugs locked eyes with Mawari and instantly recognized her. The girl they were pestering running off while they were distracted. They didn't care, there was something dark in their eyes Mawari could see it. They wouldn't be satisfied with just anything they were going to make it personal. Stepping forward the first one who wore a beany and glasses stepped forward, a slight grin forming across his lips.

"If it isn't little Miss Law enforcement, hey Yamada, what you think you think we should do with her?" the second one, the tan muscle head returned the grin as he pulled a switch blade from his back pocket. Licking the blade he looked to Mawari and replied cruelly.

"Teach her a lesson, Saito." Mawari wasn't going to back down no matter what. The first one lunged forward nearly knocking her to the ground. If it wasn't for her quick reflexes and her self-defense classes Mawari would have been hit. What she wasn't ready for was the one named Yamada. His knife nearly nicked her chin as she planted a punch into his gut, forcing him to drop the knife. Shrugging it off Yamada flashed a wicked grin to his friend, Saito.

"This one's got some fight to her!" He called out as he forcefully grabbed ahold of Mawari's wrist. Saito laughed and replied.

"Just the way I like em!" Letting a low growl Mawari kicked hard at Yamada's leg, it did little to him. Instead his grip tightened around her wrist, until dark imprints of his hand etched into her delicate tan skin. Yamada's eyes narrowed and he spat.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat your elders." That was when Mawari realized she was in over her head. Last time she had the support of her friends, but now she was alone. Mawari couldn't stop what was about to happen.

"I'm the daughter of the Super Intendant of the Metropolitan Police s so don't…" Mawari croaked, as Yamada threw her to the wet ground, water seeping into her school uniform, making it near see through as it hugged to her body cold and tight. Saito let out a chuckle and placed his boot near her face, growling.

"Like we care." Out of options and terror now racking at her Mawari tried to stand and run away but Yamada had a strong hold of her, pulling her face close to his, the brute hissed.

"No, no, no…there's no running away and there's no one to help you this time… Mawari felt a cold lump forming at the base of her throat. She tried screaming but she couldn't find her voice.

* * *

Fortune favored the fool, or so many had said…Luckily for Fujishiro that turned out to be right. On his commute home another one of the sea folk had bumped into him, the Edomae girl. Seeing his plight she had offered him a spare umbrella and was now sheltered from the water allowing him to traverse the rain. Even if today was a little bumpy, Shark was thankful that a kind spirit had aided him. In fact, it inspired him…he wouldn't automatically eat anyone who pestered him too much. He'd give them a head start. Letting out a good hearted laugh Shark picked at his teeth. He was half way home and wanted nothing but to relax in the tub while playing some Frank Sinatra.

At least that was the plan…and it seemed the world really didn't care what Fujishiro had in mind. On the final stretch to his apartment, Kaede Bridge something was going on. It was hard to make out at first but it was a terrible sight. Two thugs had ganged up on a girl. It was too foggy to make out the details but it didn't matter, Fujishiro's Shark blood was already boiling. There were things in the world you didn't do, that nobody was supposed to do. These thugs had crossed that boundary, and when did you weren't worthy of living. There was only one thing to do. Dropping the umbrella Shark charged forward, every droplet of water like a miniature hornet sting. Fujishiro collided into the first as his eyes dilated, losing all color, becoming more shark like in appearance. It took all his will power but Fujishiro was able to keep his human guise as he sent a powerful left hook into the first man's jugular, followed by a knee to the stomach. He dropped like a hot cake. The second tried cutting him with a knife, at this point Fujishiro's skin was losing its pigment. Instead it had become rough and leathery, the knife barely scratching him. Shark didn't even register it was wedged into him. Slowly turning on his heel Shark forcibly removed the switch blade and dropped it onto the ground. His eyes had rolled over, the scent of blood had turned him, even if it was his own. It didn't matter Fujishiro had no control at this point. His other half, the one he feared had taken over. What had once been molars were now razor edged fangs, Fujishiro was now wearing his true face. The thug gasped as he tripped over his own feet as he tried getting away. He continually muttered shit under his breath as Fujishiro slowly marched toward him, a low growl rising in his voice.

"Worthless human, it's time for you to see what it's like." The thug let a low scream as he wallowed on the cold concrete. With one hand Fujishiro lifted him up only to slam him to the ground again. He did so repeatedly until the man started to cry and beg for mercy. Fujishiro refused to listen and instead opened his mouth revealing every jagged tooth. The thug knew what was happening next….as if resigned to fate, he asked in a low broken voice.

"What the hell are you…?" Before Fujishiro could answer there was a scream, darting his head around he saw exactly who the young girl was. For all his rage he had, it died down as instantly as it had flared up. Panic mixed with fear now overwhelmed him. Through a voice that was warped and more primal than any human could create he growled her name right before the teenaged girl fainted. The secret of merfolk kind had been revealed to another within this city. Except this time it was Mawari who had been put in danger, and Fujishiro was to blame.

* * *

Sup PEOPLESSS! HI, im new to this fandom...(Even though i watched the anime a lonnnngg time agoo. :P) Anyways, i just wanted to say hi and thanks for reading! As always constructive criticism is both welcome and good for your colon! (well, at least welcome...colon health hasn't been proven...YET...XD


	2. It's Marriage, Ya See!

I Don't Own My Bride is a Mermaid

Chapter Two: It's Marriage, Ya See!

Shark had dried himself near the open flame of his fireplace. Had it not been for his resolve Fujishiro wouldn't have been able retain the last of his human form and return Mawari back to his home. It was a quaint little room filled with CD's and vinyl's scattered around the floor. Fujishiro loved music it was his escape when the outside world was against him. Now however it was deathly silent. His darkest secret, the one that would cost him his life or Mawari's was now laid bare. With his whiskey in hand Shark Fujishiro silently pondered on what he could do. There was only one logical answer but Shark refused. Admittedly Fujishiro had committed dark things in his life, evil…hateful things but taking the life of an innocent child was against his code of morals. So, there was only one alternative…_only one_. It was despicable but Shark couldn't live with the blood of young girl on his hands. So he silently warmed himself at his fireplace, anger and regret slowly building within him. He was well into his late twenties and Mawari was only fourteen. How could a man force that onto any child? With a light groan, Fujishiro punched his recliner's arm rest.

Once he finished his whiskey Fujishiro removed his drenched clothing and tossed them into the hamper. A bath sounded nice but first he had to check on Mawari. For now she was laying on his bed wrapped in whatever blankets he could find. Her uniform was soaked through entirely, so Shark was forced to take it off and let it dry. He didn't have any other choice…humans were so prone to colds and sickness. If she had stayed in those things a fever would have set in.

Opening the door to his room Shark grimaced a bit. He was normally much tidier but lately his cleaning had slipped because of work. Clothes and bottles of Jack Daniels were scattered around the floor with pizza boxes at either end of the room. Overlooking the mess Shark hurriedly rummaged through the back closet and retrieved the last of his blankets. With several muted curses Shark rushed to Mawari's side.

For now she was resting, her chest rising lightly. There was going to be bruising that was for sure. Other than that Mawari was lucky, Shark had arrived right before anymore could have happened to the young girl. Even still just glancing at Mawari was a harsh reminder of what he had done. The Boss would be livid, more than that he would be enraged. Again that horrible question chanted in the back of Shark's mind, _Marriage or Death._ Another round of curses escaped Fujishiro as he wrapped the final blanket even tighter around Mawari.

Forcing those thoughts away Shark had to deal with the now. He was a single man in a mid-size apartment with an adolescent half naked girl on his bed…a very bad scene that would spark a lot of tension in the neighborhood. Press reports would be released, Shark would be labeled a sick pervert and the worst of it all, Mawari was a cop's daughter. Not just any cop though…the freaking Super intendant of the Metropolitan police's daughter! As all of this sunk in Fujishiro let out a hoarse scream…his easy life had come to an end.

From the racket Shark made, Mawari started to stir. _Shit._ Fujishiro thought as he jumped to the other side of his room. Panic wasn't an emotion Fujishiro dealt with. As an apex predator he was biologically tuned to respond with aggression. His teeth itched and his skin was burning. If he made a meal out of the little girl everything would be right. No questions, no annoying press, no angry neighborhood…just a delicate little meal wrapped up in his blanket! Marching over to the young girl Shark felt his upper body tighten, he was changing again. His secondary mind was taking over, the mind of a true shark. Every merfolk that descended from sharks had this secondary mentality. Professionally it could be labeled as a multiple personality disorder but it wasn't…not truly. A self-defense mechanism would be more appropriate, one that the individual had little to no control over when it activated. Only until every threat had been eliminated would it subside.

Fujishiro was different in the fact that he could maintain and keep his cool. Only on extremely rare occasions did his true shark rear its head. That was why he was such a valuable asset to the Seto Outfit. Lately though, it had been tugging at his skull. He tried fighting it, he did…but beasts were beasts…Hulking over Mawari, Fujishiro's jaw opened wide. Razor edged teeth glistened bright in the darkened room. This would be over fast. Edging in close, Fujishiro felt a mass of drool streak across his chin. _Delicious _Fujishiro mused as his breath grew tense. Mawari stirred again, moonlight suddenly filling the room. Fujishiro pulled away and looked one final time at Mawari. Bruises had started to set and she was shivering now. Fujishiro took in light breaths and backed away with a racing heart. For whatever reason in that moment he knew…he could bring no harm to this girl. Stepping out onto his veranda Shark fixed another shot and gazed solemnly at the starlit sky.

* * *

Mawari could only hear muffled footsteps in the dark room. She was cold but was drenched in a coat of sweat. Tingles ran down her spine every couple of minutes, while fear tugged at her heart. Whatever she saw had to have been a dream. Nothing that terrifying existed on earth…she was sure of that. At least that was what she was forcing herself to believe. When she first woke up Mr. Fujishiro…if that even was Mr. Fujishiro was out on the nearby patio having a drink. Mawari had pretended to be asleep ever since. After some time had passed, Mr. Fujishiro walked in with a cold pace. He checked on Mawari occasionally, readjusting the pillows while checking her temperature. As he did, Mawari would steal glances at his eyes. It was then she realized how empty they were, pale, dead like a shark's. Another burst of fear overran Mawari.

_What stopped him from attacking me? _Mawari contemplated as she remembered when she first saw…that thing. As she pondered this Mr. Fujishiro drew up a seat on the foot of the bed she was laying in. A couple of seconds passed before he cleared his throat.

"You can stop pretending now." A light squeak escaped from Mawari as she pulled as far away from Mr. Fujishiro, her eyes never leaving him. He shook his head lightly after ruffling his hair and continued.

"If I was going to hurt you, you'd be dead. That's a promise… I don't kill kids." Mawari remained silent as she automatically pulled the blankets tighter to her. She needed to get out of here…she needed to go home. Steeling herself Mawari forced herself to sound brave and ordered.

"Just let me leave! I won't say anything! I won't call the cops…or animal control, nothing!" Mr. Fujishiro smirked as he leaned forward with his face cradled by his palm.

"Even if you did, who'd believe you, hell let's say someone bought your story…everyone you told would die." Mawari let out a small gasp. He was telling the truth, the steel in his tone was proof enough. As this reality sunk in Mawari felt like crying. A sudden thought jumped through her head and in a hushed voice she asked.

"What about the other two that saw?" Fujishiro was silent. Mawari looked at him, tension gathering between them. She asked again but there was no answer. Mawari understood and suddenly she was confused…the question from before dancing in her mind.

"Why did you let me live?" Fujishiro was automatic in his response.

"Because there's another option…but…" Mawari was growing impatient with Mr. Fujishiro's indirect answers and barked.

"What!" Mr. Fujishiro swallowed hard and muttered.

"By the law of the Merfolk, if I take you as a bride you may know my secret." Mawari went pale. There wasn't anything she could think to say…other than muted grumbles. Finally she found her voice and asked.

"You're telling me your some kind of mermaid? Fujishiro nodded his head slowly. As she eyed him Mawari continued.

"…and you want me to marry…" Fujishiro cut her off and growled

"I want to save your life." Mawari was silent again as she reflected the situation the two were in. Before, Mr. Fujishiro was her favorite teacher…now he was some mermaid shark. Before now she had never even considered marriage, now it was being forced on her by a fish. Before the world made sense…now everything was upside down.

"Why?" Mawari asked quietly. Mr. Fujishiro fumbled around his room and retrieved his IPod.

"I was wondering the same thing, Mawari. For now sleep and give me an answer in the morning." He replied sullenly. Mr. Fujishiro didn't say anything more. He just left the room. Mawari never slept. Too many questions needed answering.

* * *

Sup PEOPLESSS! Here's teh next chapter! As always Constructive Criticism is both welcome and appreciated! Colon health still not confirmed...or denied... :D


End file.
